


Murphamy Drabbles Between Episodes

by nucleargenes



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Canon Era, F/M, M/M, Mentions of Octavia/Lincoln, Minor Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin, Minor Finn Collins/Clarke Griffin, Murphamy - Freeform, Slight Slash
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-24
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2018-03-03 08:24:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2844458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nucleargenes/pseuds/nucleargenes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Murphamy Drabbles between particular episodes starting at episode 2.05</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Right After Human Tirals (Finn and Clarkes Reunion)

**Author's Note:**

> We need more murphamy fics (bellarke is too mainstream)

(After 2.05 Human Trials)

After Clarke, Bellamy and Octavias reuinion with Finn and Murphy, the air was heavy with high tensions. No one said anything at first and when someone finally spoke, it was Bellamy ordering the group to return to camp. Not even Murphy met his eyes when Finn looked desperately to Clarke as if she was being irrational.  
They had run from the grounders afraid of a counter attack, but even when they were safe from any threat no one asked to stop moving. Eventually they had had to settle down for the night. There was dry ground on the gradual slope of a hill, and they were protected by the trees yet able to see if an intruder were to come through the clearing.  
Bellamy sat on the higher part of the hill with his sister to his right and Finn to his left. A fire was made and the criminals lay around the orange heat forming a circle. Clarke lay next to Octavia, and Murphy filled in the gap between the blonde and the new loose canon. Bellamy had made sure that Finn was surrounded by soldiers.  
They all gazed at the fire as the sky grew darker.  
Finn lay still staring up at the sky but didnt say anything. It was a releif to them all when he finally closed his eyes.  
Octavia and Clarke were whispering, and soon fell asleep.  
It was silent. Bellamy was sitting up against a log, staring at the fire, fiddling with twigs. Murphy was also sitting, but hunched over, poking the fire absentmindedly while he was lost in thought.  
Murphy laughed at once making Bellamy jump and look up in surprise  
"Who wouldve guessed that Finn would be the one to watch out for." Murphy said with a venomous humor.  
"Be quiet Murphy." Bellamy snapped and lay down on his back, putting his hands behind his head.  
"Just saying, you picked the wrong guy to handcuff." Murphy commented slyly.  
"This isn't a fucking joke." Bellamy said sternly, looking up towards the dirty figure.  
"Im not joking." Murphy glared at the older boy through the darkness. "Hes not the same Finn anymore. He's a risk."  
"I know." The shaggy haired one replied, "Hes a time bomb."  
He shrugged. "Maybe the worst is over."  
"Never saw you as an optimist Murphy." Bellamy said lightly.  
Murphy shook his head. "Well now that hes found Clarke, theres no reason for him to go off."  
"Hope youre right."  
"Still dont get it." Murphy muttered quietly.  
"Dont try to. What he did was irrational and stupid."  
"Not that." Murphy said. "Why he thinks Clarke is worth killing innocent people."  
"Twisted logic." Bellamy says with a hint of sadness for his mistaken friend.  
"No. No i mean why he thinks shes worth it."  
Bellamy looked up. "Shes a good leader, she cares about others."  
"Yeah but whats so special about that." Murphy shrugged.  
"You dont care about people." Bellamy pointed out.  
"Thats because IM special."  
Bellamy huffed a laugh. "Thats one word for it."  
Murphy smiled slightly but then continued to frown.  
"Shes not even hot." Murphy said shaking his head, barely a whisper and lay down.  
Despite the volume, Bellamy heard.  
"She kind of is." Bellamy admitted. "I mean shes bossy and a stick in the mud but i have to admit she is hot."  
Bellamy realised there was no real reason to this conversation and why he was even being this friendly and casual with Murphy. He knew the boy across from him had done horrible things, but for the time being he was an ally.  
"I dont see it." Murphy shrugged, unbothered.  
"Hmm." Bellamy murmered and nodded off, more confident that Murphy wouldnt kill him in his sleep.


	2. Fog of War (2.06)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Durring Fog of War, before they leave for Mt. Weather (Only Bellamy/Murphy)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Murphy being sent away from the table. Here's what happened (*should have happened) afterwards

During 2.06

Murphy stalked away from the table in annoyance. He was just trying to be nice, something they should all be thanking him for. Instead they just send him away. Its not like it was unwarranted, he had tried to kill and did kill numerous people. He just assumed that maybe it would change after Finn's... Dabocle. But it didnt. And although he was sure he was on better terms with Clarke and Bellamy now, it didnt mean that he was going to be integrated back into the group anytime soon.  
He downed a gulp of his drink and walked around in the dark. He stayed near the fringes of the camp, he didnt like all the adults back on the ground. The two worlds werent suppose to mix. On the Arc, there were parents and rules and boundries. On the ground, it was only suppose to be them. Kids. Fucked up kids doing whatever the hell they wanted to any extent. Of course they needed some rules but they had managed. They had been free. But now that the Ark was on the ground they were trapped again.  
Murphy didnt like it one bit.  
Murphy also didnt like hearing (well, eavesdropping) and learning that a team of his friends and Finn were going out to Mt. Weather the next day without him.  
He wandered around some more avoiding the group of misfit teens but then decided that only cowards hide.  
He saw Bellamy walking towards the crates of ammunition and walked up to him.  
"I know youre planning to leave for Mt. Weather."  
Bellamy didnt look surprised. "And?" He said, as if Murphy were dirt and walked away.  
"Hey." Murphy warned and caught his arm and the taller criminal turned to face him. "Youre not in charge anymore so i dont have to take shit from you. Were equals now buddy."  
Bellamy glanced up in frustration. "First of all, you didnt get any shit that you didnt deserve-"  
Murphy raised his eyebrows and glared.  
"-Or got revenge for in the end." Bellamy wavered and decided to quit speaking about the topic while he was ahead. "What about Mt. Weather?"  
Murphy crossed his arms. "Finn's going."  
Bellamy nodded.  
"And im not." Murphy interegated.  
"Really?" Bellamy laughed. "Are you jealous?"  
"Hey I can't take another minute being surrounded by all these officials, especially without a gun in my hand. And now Finn, FINN who just shot down innocent grounders, gets to leave unsupervised."  
Bellamy rolled his eyes. "He wont be unsupervised, we'll be there and some adults too. Besides, Finn's the best tracker we have, so we dont really have a choice." He admitted.  
"You dont sound happy about it." Murphy noticed.  
"No shit." He glared. "But you cant come. One outlaw is bad enough."  
Murphy snorted but then turned to his older companion with a serious look. "Im more trustworthy than him right? Even outlaws need friends."  
His last remark was quiet and regretted the moment it exited his lips. Murphy turned away, embarrassed that he let someone know he had feelings.  
This time Bellamy caught his arm. "Youre getting there." His eyes poured into Murphys. "Did i ever thank you for pulling me up that cliff?"  
Murphy didnt care but shook his head nonetheless.  
"Why did you?" Bellamy asked serious.  
Murphy looked to his leader, a man he admired and felt for. "Not entirely sure." He answered honestly. Bunch of little reasons I guess."  
Bellamy was still grasping Murphys arm. "Well thanks." He said, his brown amber eyes flickering between Murphys own.  
But when nodded he found it hard to breathe. Bellamy's gaze hurt but he stubbornly refused to back down. He could've sworn he saw the older boy smirk. Next thing he knew, the weight is off his arm and so is the warmth.  
Neither of them expected the departure to hurt so much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please review!


End file.
